This invention relates to an elbow for a carburettor suitable for use in defining an air passageway between the carburettor for feeding an air-fuel mixture to an internal combustion engine and an air cleaner for supplying clean air to the carburettor, and more particularly it is concerned with an elbow for a carburettor which lends itself to use with various portable machines each performing a different operation, such as a chain saw.
In this type of machine, it is necessary that various parts be housed in a narrow open space. It has been usual practice in these machines to use an elbow for a carburettor to connect the carburettor with an air cleaner. The elbow has usually been formed of metal or hard synthetic resinous material and secured at opposite ends thereof to the carburettor and air cleaner through seal members formed as of rubber for airtightly sealing the connections. One of the problems encountered in this type of elbow has been that the method used for forming the elbow has frequently caused the air passageway defined thereby to make sharp corners. This has resulted in adversely affecting the efficiency of the engine and has increased the number of parts, such as seal members, making it difficult to obtain a compact overall size and a light weight in a machine of the type described and to reduce its price.